Cannabinoids have recently become part of mainstream discussion.
A cannabinoid is a chemical compound, such as cannabinol, THC, or cannabidiol.
Cannabinoids include compounds such as THC that have high affinity for the cannabinoid receptor and compounds that do not have significant affinity for the cannabinoid receptor, such as CBD.
As medical marijuana is being legalized in more and more states, the medical research surrounding marijuana and cannabinoids is increasing rapidly. One such cannabinoid that has shown the potential for multiple medical uses is cannabidiol (CBD).
CBD is the second most abundant cannabinoid found in marijuana. Unlike its counterpart, tetrahydrocannabinol (THC), CBD is non-psychoactive.
Various studies have been performed on CBD. CBD has various medical uses but the psychoactive nature of THC still presents a major hurdle to using marijuana in its natural form to treat those diseases. As such, it is important to find new ways of acquiring CBD for both medicinal uses and research.
Some examples of diseases and disorders for which cannabinoids have shown promising early results include: cancer, arthritis, epilepsy, Huntington's disease, nausea, diabetes, and irritable bowel syndrome. Thus, cannabinoids have the ability to be used for the treatment of multiple ailments without many of the negative side effects that are associated with current pharmaceuticals.
What is needed is a tincture of full spectrum hemp extract that can be used to treat various ailments while minimizing or eliminating the psychoactive effects.